Taking Advantage
by GlowInTheDarkSox
Summary: One night, Logan comes home drunk from a party that Guitar Dude threw. When James finds out that Logan is drunk, he decides to take advantage of this moment.


**Why, hello there. I see you have stumbled upon a crappy Jagan fanfic.**

**Well, this is my very first fanfic! I feel like such a noob right now. :3 **

**Sorry for this horribly written story, though. It was kinda rushed.**

**But, I hope you actually enjoy it!**

**Taking Advantage**

There he was, James Diamond primping himself in the bathroom.

"Perfect", James grinned as he looked at his perfect reflection in the mirror.

James was dressed in a dark blue, button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and dark denim jeans. His hair was neatly combed and his pearly white teeth were just brushed. Tonight, James was going on a date with a girl he met while he was at the pool and he wanted to look perfect. He hadn't been on a date in a long time ever since that girl dumped him at the movies because he was being too overprotected of Katie while she was with Kyle.

While James was getting ready for his date, Kendall, Logan, and Carlos were getting ready for a party that Guitar Dude was throwing at his apartment. The three boys came out of their shared room. They looked _stunning_; they were so ready for the party. Kendall was wearing a yellow, plaid shirt and grey skinny jeans, Logan was wearing a dark red v-neck, a black leather jacket, and dark jeans, and Carlos was wearing a grey striped shirt and light blue jeans.

James came out of the bathroom. _He looks gorgeous. _Logan thought. The smart boy had a small attraction to James. This attraction had been going on for two months now. Knowing that he was going on a date with someone that wasn't him crushed him a little bit inside. If the pretty boy ever knew how Logan felt about him, things would never be the same. It could ruin their friendship.

"You guys look great!" James beamed.

"Thanks, James. You too", Logan said as his face turned bright red.

Kendall looked at the clock. 7:57 PM.

"Well, it's 7:57 and I told Guitar Dude we'd show up at 8", the blonde boy said.

Kendall, Logan, and Carlos headed for the door. They waved good-bye to James.

"Have fun on your date!" Carlos said and closed the door.

James smiled and took a bottle of Cuda and sprayed himself with it. He sat down on the bright orange couch and waited for his date to show up. She promised him that she would show up at 8:15. It was now 8:05. _Only ten more minutes! _the pretty boy thought to himself, his smile never leaving his face.

Many minutes passed and it was already 8:16. James' smile slowly faded. Where was she? Maybe she left a voicemail or a text. James checked his phone just in case. Nothing.

"Maybe she's still getting ready", James said, trying to be positive. "She probably just wants to look her best just for me."

Even more minutes passed and James' smile was gone. He was now irritated. It was already 8:32. Suddenly, James' phone rang. He picked it up and quickly answered it.

"Hey, where are you?" he asked a little annoyed.

"Sorry, James", the girl said. Her voice was cracked and hoarse. "I don't think I can go out tonight. I'm really sick right now."

The pretty boy could he a small cough on the other line.

"Oh. It's okay", James frowned.

"Sorry", the girl apologized again. "Maybe we could do this another time?"

"Maybe", James said.

The girl hung up. James put his phone down and sighed. "Fuck this shit", James muttered to himself. He decided to go to his room and go to bed. He changed out of his outfit, which he thought seemed pointless now, and into a black tank top and grey sweatpants. He plopped onto the bed and sighed. Feeling sad and angry, he buried his face into his pillow. James tried to fall asleep, but he couldn't. He stayed up thinking.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kendall, Logan, and Carlos were having fun at the party. Actually, Kendall and Carlos were having fun. Logan was standing at the snack table, watching people on the dance floor having the time of their lives. He was feeling a little bit sad because James was out on a date with a pretty girl. Only he wasn't, but Logan didn't know that.

He wondered what they could have been doing right now. Having dinner at a fancy restaurant while they shared a plate of spaghetti, watching a romantic movie while James' arm was around the girl's shoulders, taking a stroll in the park and stopping to share a kiss. Logan nearly cried just thinking about James kissing someone else. The smart boy fought back his tears. He didn't want to cry in front of everyone. This was a party. He was supposed to be having a good time.

Logan looked over at Kendall, who was cuddling with Jo on the couch. He whispered something in her ear and smirked at what he said. Logan shuddered at the thought of what Kendall probably said. Then he looked over at the Latino boy. Carlos was on the dance floor trying to grind on the Jennifers—all of them. Logan chuckled at the sight.

Thought of James were coming back to him. Logan sighed. He decided to get a drink from the punch bowl. He poured himself a cup then took a sip. He grimaced at the bitter taste. That was strange. Punch was supposed to be fruity. "Ugh, this taste like shit", Logan muttered. He took some more sips then gulped the rest down. He decided to pour another cup and chug the whole drink. After drinking five more cups of the bitter punch, Logan started to hiccup. He seemed loopy and was stumbling around the room. The floor was moving and the room was spinning.

Logan giggled and wobbled out of Guitar Dude's apartment. He waddled to the elevator and pressed his floor number. He giggled and hiccupped some more. The punch must have been spiked because Logan was drunk—very drunk.

* * *

"I'M HOME!" Logan screamed at the top of his lungs as he stumbled into Apartment 2J.

Somehow, Logan made his way home. The whole apartment was silent. Kendall and Carlos were still at the party and Katie and Mrs. Knight were at the movies. James was in the bedroom he shared with the three other boys. He was finally about to fall asleep when he heard someone yelling. He wanted to get out of bed and scream at whoever was yelling, but he was too tired.

Logan wobbled into the bedroom. He started to remove his jacket and his shirt then peeled off his pants, leaving the smart boy in only his black boxers. He noticed that James was in bed and decided to get in bed with him. When James felt someone else in bed with him, he quickly sat up.

"Logan, what the hell!" The pretty boy screamed after realizing it was Logan who was in bed with him.

Logan giggled. "Hi James", he sang. James could smell the alcohol.

"Logan, you're drunk", James said and covered his nose. The smell of the smart boy's alcohol stained breath was getting to him.

"James", the dark haired boy moaned and climbed on top of James. "Mm, I'm so fucking horny right now."

_I can help you with that. _James said in his head. He felt himself getting hard. All of a sudden, the tall boy felt Logan palming his cock. Logan felt James' hardness which added a rise to his own length. "Logan", James groaned his friend's name. The dark haired boy leaned in and pressed his lips to James. He moaned deeply into the kiss. The two boys' mouths opened and their tongues brushed against each other. Logan pulled away from the kiss.

"You want me to suck your dick, Jamie? Your big, long dick?" Logan whispered in James' ear.

"Fuck yes, please", James huffed out. He decided to take advantage of this moment while Logan was drunk.

Logan's lips formed into a lopsided smirk and he lowered his body to where his head was aligned with James' waist. He slowly pulled down the waistband of James' sweatpants with his hands then pulled his boxer-briefs with his teeth. The pretty boy let out a loud groan. Logan held the long cock in his hand and placed his mouth on the tip, tasting the pre-cum that was leaking out. He started to bob his head up and down and swirled his tongue around James' dick. The taller boy tilted his head back gasped. He intertwinded his fingers into Logan's soft, dark locks.

Logan pulled off. He trailed kisses up James washboard abs and his chest. He rested his head into James' neck. The pretty boy peeled Logan's boxers off and put his hands on his ass. He trailed his fingers down to the smart boy's hole. Logan let out a small moan when James pressed two fingers inside of him. James' fingers were thrusting in and out of Logan. He pressed a third finger inside of him and scissored them, trying to stretch Logan. When he decided Logan was stretched enough, he removed his fingers.

"Do you want me to fuck you?" James growled.

He could feel Logan nodding into his neck. James grinned. He held Logan's hips steady and pressed his length inside of him. A loud moan escaped from Logan's mouth. He bobbed up and down as he rode James' cock.

"James, fuck me harder!" Logan moaned.

With that, James did fuck him harder. He thrusted harder and harder. The two boys could feel their orgasms coming.

"James I'm coming!" Logan screamed as ropes of cum shot out and landed all over the pretty boy's chest.

James groaned and he started to cum as well, filling Logan with his seed. Logan and James both sighed as they rode out their orgasm. Logan crawled off James and licked his cum off of his chest.

"Oh, Logan…", James moaned as the dark haired boy licked the last of the cum.

The two boys fell into an embrace and fell asleep.

* * *

The following morning, Logan woke up with a large headache. He groaned and rubbed his forehead. He sat up and noticed James was lying next to him—naked. Then he noticed he was naked too. James opened his eyes and yawned. "Hey", he said when he saw Logan wide awake.

"…What happened last night?" Logan asked with a confused look on his face.

"Well, last night you came home drunk and you came into my bed. And well…" James trailed off.

"Did we…?"

James nodded. Logan buried his face into his hands and groaned.

"I'm so sorry, James. I feel horrible", Logan said.

"Hey, it's okay. You actually made up for my date", James smiled.

Logan was confused. "What do you mean?"

"My date called and said she was sick, so I stayed home", James explained.

"Sorry, James", Logan apologized again.

"It's okay!" James grinned and placed a soft kiss on Logan's lips.

After the two boys pulled away, Logan looked up at his friend and smiled. "Maybe I should get drunk more often", Logan said half-jokingly. James chuckled.

"You know what", James started. "I never knew my date's name."

**Again, I apologize for this shitty story. But please review anyways!**

**I'll try to write more stories. Unless you don't want me to write after this one, then just tell me...  
**


End file.
